


LELI'S STORY

by CAWSGIRL1



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Labyrinth (1986), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWSGIRL1/pseuds/CAWSGIRL1





	

Leli’s Story  
By CAWSGIRL1  


Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft, Jareth the Goblin King Dr. Who , or any of the characters from the Marvel Movieverse specifically Thor, Xena Warrior Princess or Lord of the Rings they belong to their creators respectively I am just borrowing them for a little fun

A/N: Flamers, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and the Idea for Galadriel giving me her ring was inspired by CJ’s She’s Still Breathing 

My name is Lelia Rachel Carico a normal human girl or so I’ve always thought and this is my story

One night I had a dream that I knew had to be premonitory. It was very intense even though I was viewing it in third person I knew the woman in the dream was me and I was pretty sure the men in one part of the dream were Steven Grant "Captan America" Rogers and James Buchanan "Bucky" "The Winter Soilder" Barnes. Then a few weeks after the dream I got a Package with a message from my Great, great, great (you get the Idea) aunt who I didn’t even know I was related to Morgan Le Fay. She explained that she was the one that sent me the dream and that I would learn more when we (my mom stepdad Al and I) got to Greece. While we were waiting for the plane I saw a woman that looked kind of like Angelina Jolie but who was actually Lara Croft the woman I was suppose to meet. Once we got to Greece Lara & I were going to get some stuff that had belonged to Xena (her Chakram) and Gabrielle (her Stories of her adventures with Xena), unfortunately the cave was guarded by Ares the Greek God of War who always flirted with and irritated the shit out of Xena. In Greece we were met by a blond guy who I knew was Jareth the Goblin King and a distant relative of mine. He escorted us to a hotel that he informed me was owned by my Aunt Morgan & her husband Merlin (yes the Legendary Merlin from Arthurian Times) and that she was inside and wanted to talk to me alone. My aunt told me that I was not from Earth originally that I was a Time Lady from Gallifrey and that my Blood was 2/4 Gallifraian 1/4 Fae and ¼ Mortal and that I was to go on a series of adventures starting with getting my memories from Gallifrey back then getting Xena’s Chakram and ending with meeting Loki, Thor, and The Avengers. Well I got my memories back and then the Chakram, but on the way I found out that my spirit animal, Totem, whichever you prefer was the Phoenix. After I got my memories back and then the Chakram I was sent to the Undying Lands where I met Legolas, and was given Nenya, Legolas’s daggers and Hadahafang (Galadrel’s ring, Legolas’s daggers and Arwen’s Sword). The next place I visited wasn’t really a place there I received gifts from three goddesses two Greek (Artemis, and Athena) and one Egyptian (Bast) Bast gifted me with the abilities and eyesight of a cat, Athena gifted me with the ability to understand any language and infinite wisdom in certain situations, Artemis made me a honorary Amazon. The last place and dimension I visited was the dimension of the Marvel Movieverse where I found out I was right about the men in one part of my intense dream they were Steve and Bucky and I told Tony Stark not to hate Bucky for killing his parents because he was literaly not himself as "The Winter Soilder" and I also took control of that part of Bucky's mind on purpose.  
The End


End file.
